


Noise Complaint

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fucking, Loud Sex, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Their neighbors throw a loud party. When Steve comes home from a night out with the team, he and his roommate get a little revenge of their own.





	Noise Complaint

She sat down on the couch with her book and her glass of wine, ready to spend the evening in alone. Steve had gone out with Bucky, which was a blessing. Not that Steve was a bad roommate. On the contrary, he was a great one. But sometimes, he was just too much for her. Too handsome, too sexy, too sweet, too kind, too perfect. Too bad he wasn’t hers.  
Music blared from the apartment next door. The walls thumped with the bass but she couldn’t make out the lyrics more than indistinct screeching and bellowing. She sighed and closed her book then downed the rest of the wine in one gulp. The ambient noise of lots of voices in a confined space joined the din.  
With a sigh, she picked up her phone and texted Steve. ‘Fair warning, Cap. The neighbors are at it again.’ Her phone buzzed and the display showed the shield icon she’d set for Steve.  
S: Want me to come tell them to quiet down?  
H: Nah, maybe a little revenge noise when you get back. Enjoy your night.  
S: But you can’t enjoy yours.  
H: It’s ok. Tell Buck I said hey.  
S: He says hey and you should come join us.  
S: We’re at Donovan’s.  
She chewed her lip, annoyed that this was the situation. It was either stay at home for a ruined evening or go ruin Steve’s.  
H: Do –YOU- want me to join you?  
S: Of course! *open-mouthed smiley*  
H: Alright, if it won’t ruin your night.  
S: It won’t.  
H: See you in a few.  
Steve couldn’t stop grinning. Bucky smirked at him knowingly. “So you finally gonna tell her you’re hopelessly in love with her?”  
“What?” Steve looked up from his phone. “No, I’m just saving her from the neighbors.”  
“Uh-huh, because you haven’t been dying to get her to go out with you.”  
“Buck, it’s not like that. She’s young and beautiful and way out of my league.”  
Bucky scoffed. “Sure, Stevie.” Buck clapped his shoulder. “Here she comes.”  
Steve looked up as she made her way through the bar. She waved and squeezed by a few more people before she hugged Bucky first. “Hey, Barnes.” She kissed his scruffy cheek and the man blushed. Bucky eyed Steve as she hugged him tighter and longer than she had the brunette. Her lips brushed Steve’s clean-shaven cheekbone and he could have sworn she sighed. “Hey, Steve.”  
“Sorry, your night got ruined.”  
“But! You’re here with us now.” Bucky placed his arm across her shoulders.  
“Yeah, to ruin your night too.”  
“Nonsense! Bartender!” Bucky slapped the bar. “The lady needs a drink.”  
She glanced at Steve to find him looking at her curiously. She bit her bottom lip then looked down. “You know it’s highly unfair that you two can’t get drunk.”  
“That’s why we have Thor hook us up.” Bucky slipped a little vial of the Asgardian liquor from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. By now, they knew enough about the alien alcohol that they could get themselves buzzed without getting wasted. So by the time the cab dropped Steve and her back at the apartment, they were both lightly buzzed and loose.  
The apartment next door was quiet now. But that didn’t stop her from turning on some music. “Dance with me, Stevie.” She pulled the blonde against her and began to sway.  
“I don’t know how to dance.”  
“Liar.” Her lips brushed his earlobe as she leaned up. “Bucky told me that he taught you how to dance before the war. To get you a nice dame.” Steve smiled to himself and shook his head. “Am I a nice dame, Steve?”  
He looked into her eyes. “The nicest, sweetheart.” She smiled and he felt his heart flip into his toes. They swayed to the music, her head resting on his shoulder. “Doll?”  
She hummed in contentment, snuggling against him. Her fingers brushed the hair at the back of his neck. “Yes, Stevie?”  
He swallowed. “I…uh…” He looked down at her. Her closed eyes and soft smile completely relaxed against him. “I love you.”  
Her eyes opened slowly and she lifted her head. “You what?”  
Steve swallowed. “I love you. I have for a while. I just…I didn’t want to tell you and make things awkward.”  
“Oh Steve.” She sighed, smiling. “I love you too.” Before he could respond, her lips were against his. His palms rubbed up her back and pulled her flush against him as they deepened the kiss. When it tapered off, they gave smaller, quicker kisses and licks. Their noses brushed back and forth.  
Steve rested his forehead on hers. “Do you still think you ruined my night?”  
She bit her lip and shook her head. “No…but I think we should make some revenge noise for the neighbors.”  
“Oh yea?”  
She nodded and pulled back, skimming her fingertips down his arm until they laced with his. He followed, love-struck and buzzed on Asgardian alcohol. They fell into bed, a tangle of limbs as they fought against each other’s clothes.  
Steve settled his lean yet muscular body against hers. His skin felt hot against hers. “We can stop if you want, Steve.”  
“No…I have a tendency to wait too long. I’m not doing that again. I have what I want…right here.” He brushed the hair from her face and her chest swelled with love.  
“Condom?”  
“Um…I can’t-“  
“You can’t what? Don’t feed me some bullshit that you can’t fit in a condom. I’ve seen the quality assurance tests they put those things through.”  
Steve laughed, blushing pink to his ears. He shook his head. “I can fit in a condom. It’s snug and uncomfortable…But I don’t need them. Serum keeps me healthy and clean.”  
“Serum doesn’t prevent pregnancy.”  
He laughed again and it was self-deprecating. “No, sweetheart, no it doesn’t. But scarlet fever as a child and more than 70 years in the ice does.”  
“Shit, Steve, I’m so sorry.”  
He shrugged. “Not something I ever worried about.” His fingertips skimmed down her side and settled on her hip. “So if you want children…I’m not your man.”  
“I’m not thinking about kids right now, Steve. Though we will have to have a talk about adoption one of these days.” He smiled and it was like the sun in her bedroom. He kissed her, tender and deep, gliding his tongue along hers. The backs of his fingers skimmed up her inner thigh to her cunt. A turn of his wrist and he petted her pussy lips. “Steve…”  
“Shhhh, sweetheart. I’ve got you. Gotta open you up for me so I don’t hurt you.” She whimpered in a mix of fear and anticipation. His lips trailed from hers along her jaw until he nestled his face in the bend of her neck, breathing her in. “I love the way you smell.” He pressed her thumb against her clit and made her jerk.  
“Fuck. Steve.”  
“Sorry…” He kissed her shoulder. He backed off the pressure of his thumb, but slid a finger into her grasping walls. He kissed down her collarbone and sternum to her breasts, pumping his finger in and out before adding a second.  
His mouth moved over her breasts, leave dark marks where he licked and sucked, tugging her nipples with his teeth. He alternated between curling his fingertips against her sweet spot and making her legs shake and scissoring his fingers, opening her up. She couldn’t decide where to put her hands. First in his hair then clawing at the sheets then gripping the headboard.  
“Can I taste you?” He pressed his lips to her belly, one hand kneading her thigh then other still working her cunt.  
“Yes…please, Steve.” He smiled against her, moving lower. He scooted down, nestling his shoulders between her thighs. He grabbed her knee and kissed the bend, scraping his teeth there. She shuddered, flexing her toes. He placed open-mouthed kisses down her thigh before repeating the action on her other leg. His hot breath fell against her wet cunt as he looked up the center of her body. She met his eyes and neither of them looked away.  
“You are so beautiful, doll.” He lowered his mouth to her, tongue out. He licked a stripe from her hole to her clit. She dropped back onto the bed with a moan. Her hands flew to his hair and the headboard. He licked her again, from her perineum to her clit.  
“Steve, please.”  
“I love the way you sound so wrecked when you say my name.”  
She whined. “Steve-“ Her protest cut off as he took her clit into his mouth, licking and sucking. His fingers pressed against her sweet spot. “Oh. Fuck!” Her legs shook as she came, her back bowing off the bed. He grinned to himself as she panted for breath. He kissed a line up her body then propped himself over her, basking in his handiwork.  
“You ready, sweetheart?”  
She swallowed and nodded. “Yes, baby.” His smile widened.  
“Guide me in?” He held the base of his cock steady. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking him slowly. His mouth dropped open and his breathing became harsh. “You keep that up and I’m not gonna last.”  
“I think that’s a lie.” She nipped his bottom lip. He snapped his teeth at her playfully. She teased the head of his cock through her folds then rested him against her entrance. He pushed forward, stretching her wide. Her face pinched at the almost uncomfortable burn. He drew back then pushed forward more, going slow so her body would adjust.  
“God, doll…you’re so tight.”  
She shook her head. “Nu-uh, Stevie, you’re so big.”  
His thumb brushed her clit. “Come on, sweetheart. Relax and let me in.” He lowered his body against hers. Skin to skin, he felt so hot. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, reveling in the feeling of his back muscles flexing as he kept his thrusts, short and shallow. His lips and breath fell to her throat, under her jaw. It was like a flower opening; his cock slid into the hilt. They both held their breath for a moment, enjoying it before either moved. “You feel so good, doll.”  
Steve rested his forehead on hers. His large hand lifted her legs around his waist. She hooked the other around his thigh. “Harder, Steve.”  
“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Please, Steve.” He grabbed onto the headboard, his entire body flexing as he thrust deeper and harder. His left hand pried her thigh loose from his waist, pushing it open wider and down to the bed. “Fuck!”  
The headboard hit the wall. Her moans grew louder. “That’s it, baby doll, let me hear you.” He growled, clenching his jaw. The headboard hit the wall, again and again. It thumped against the nightstand. “You’re so fucking beautiful, doll. Let me hear you. I wanna hear how good I make you feel.”  
“Fu-shit! Steve!” Her keening moans scratched her throat. He reached between them to thumb her clit and she made the most pornographic sound that he almost came right then. “God, don’t stop, Steve.”  
“Not going to, doll.” He grunted. “I could do this all night…all day…” Her body clenched in excited anticipation of his words. He groaned. “Do that again.” Sweat beaded and ran on their skin. She clenched around him again. He growled and snapped his hips, making her scream. They built to a crescendo. The headboard hitting the wall, the thump of the nightstand, her wrecked screams and his animalistic grunts. Then it was over in a numbing flash of blinding white pleasure that surged through her and brought him over.  
They became aware of the neighbors banging on the wall. She and Steve laughed breathlessly. He cupped her face then kissed her before falling to side. “Maybe they’ll remember that the next time they have a party.”  
“Wonder how that noise complaint would read. ‘Captain America is fucking his girl senseless all night and we can’t sleep’.” She giggled.  
“It wouldn’t be wrong.”  
“Oh really now?”  
“Really.” He turned to face, skimming his fingers up her thigh and over her hip, across her belly and along the curve of her breast. Goose flesh followed his fingers. He kissed her, tender and deep, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her on top of him so that he could show that yes, he could in fact do this all night long.


End file.
